mwgfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Estella Rohde
Estella Rohde (ur. 15 lipca 2027 roku w Los Angeles) - amerykańska modelka i piosenkarka, ale także kompozytorka, autorka tekstów oraz producentka i gospodarz talk-show. Jest najstarszą córką Anne i Richarda Rohde. Jej ojciec jest cenionym na całym świecie fotografem mody, który wykonuje sesje zdjęciowe dla prestiżowych magazynów modowych oraz luksusowych domów mody. Matka ukończyła Paris College of Art. Jest utalentowaną malarką, która pochodzi z bardzo konserwatywnej francuskiej rodziny. Estella ma młodszą o rok siostrę Eveline, z którą prowadzi talk-show o kulisach show biznesu. Od najmłodszych lat Rohde brała udział w konkursach piękności. Jej rodzice również postarali się, by otrzymała staranne wykształcenie. Tak też Estella uczyła się w najlepszych prywatnych szkołach, potrafi jeździć konno i doskonale grać w tenisa. Od dziecka uczyła się gry na pianinie i skrzypcach. Gdy skończyła piętnaście lat, dzięki protekcji ojca podpisała swój pierwszy kontrakt z agencją modelek. Tuż przed osiemnastymi urodzinami ograniczyła swoją karierę w modelingu i zaczęła przygotowania do wydania debiutanckiego albumu. "Somebody Loves Somebody", pierwszy album wokalistki, ukazał się pod koniec 2046 roku. Wczesne życie i początki kariery thumb|left|192px|Estella w wieku czterech latEstella przyszła na świat 15 lipca 2027 roku w Los Angeles, jako pierwsze dziecko Anne i Richarda Rohde. Wychowywała się w Los Angeles, lecz często towarzyszyła swoim rodzicom w podróżach służbowych. Od najmłodszych lat, jako córka zamożnych artystów, była otaczana wszelkimi luksusami. Rodzice oprócz dobrego wychowania i starannego wykształcenia, zwracali uwagę swojej pociechy na piękno świata oraz wszechobecną sztukę. Dlatego gdy inne dzieci bawiły się na podwórku, Estella odwiedzała muzea i galerie, a wieczorami wychodziła z rodzicami do opery lub teatru. Co roku w wakacje wraz z siostrą odwiedzały swoich dziadków, którzy mieszkają w Paryżu. Kariera '2042-2045 Kariera modelki' To dzięki swojemu ojcu, który ją wspierał, podpisała swój pierwszy kontrakt z agencją modelek w 2042 roku. W ciągu tych trzech lat Estella chodziła po wybiegach na całym świecie. Co roku brała udział w Fashion Week w Nowym Yorku, Londynie i Paryżu. Była twarzą wielu kampanii reklamowych znanych domów mody. To jej diastema powodowała, że Rohde jest jedną z najbardziej charakterystycznych modelek. W 2045 roku ograniczyła karierę w modelingu, aby oddać się tworzeniu debiutanckiej płyty. Obecnie występuje w kilku pokazach rocznie, głównie u zaprzyjaźnionych projektantów. '2045-2047 "Somebody Loves Somebody"' thumb|242px|Estella Rohde podczas premiery albumu "Somebody Loves Somebody", Los AngelesLatem 2045 roku Estella zaczęła przygotowania do wydania debiutanckiego albumu. Pierwszy singiel promujący płytę został wydany 30 lipca 2047 roku. Jednakże wtedy dziewczyna dowiedziała się, że jest w ciąży, i odłożyła promocje i wydanie albumu na klika miesięcy. Po tej informacji wytwórnia Dihente Talents zerwała umowę z Amerykanką. Gdy Rohe urodziła dziecko, postarała się o kontrakt z SoonioStudios. "Somebody Loves Somobody" ukazał się w ostatni dzień 2046 roku. Znalazło się na nim trzynaście piosenek, utrzymanych w gatunku popowym. Liczący siedemdziesiąt minut materiał, składa się głównie z tanecznych i rytmicznych piosenek o miłości. Można też na nim znaleźć kilka refleksyjnych ballad. Estella skomponowała także jeden utwór specjalnie dla swojej nowo narodzonej córeczki. Krążek sprzedał się w ponad piętnastu milionach egzemplarzy. Trasa koncertowa promująca album rozpoczęła się w lutym 2047 roku. Rohde odwiedziła największe miasta w Ameryce Północnej i Południowej, Azji oraz Europie. Po jej zakończeniu została wydana płyta z zapisem audio z koncertu w Austrii. 'Od 2047: "The Nine Circles of Hell"' W sierpniu 2047 roku Estella zaskoczyła wszystkich i wydała pierwszy singiel promujący nowe wydawnictwo. Na razie wiadomo, że nadchodzący album będzie zupełnym przeciwieństwem poprzedniego krążka. Będzie on utrzymany w mrocznym klimacie. Pierwszy singiel pokazuje, ze Rohde zagłębia się w tematykę dziewięciu kręgów piekła, opisanych przez Dantego Alighieri w "Boskiej Komedii". Album prawdopodobnie zostanie wydany na przełomie 2047/2048 roku. Życie prywatne 'Działalność charytatywna i współpraca z PETA' thumb|left|244px|Kampania PETA przeciwko złemu traktowaniu zwierzątPodczas swojej kariery w modelingu Estella bardzo często wspomagała różnego rodzaju fundacje charytatywne. Wraz ze swoim dziadkiem, który jest posłem we francuskim rządzie, namawiała do lepszego traktowania zwierząt hodowlanych oraz do bardziej humanitarnych sposobów ich zabijania niż ubój rytualny. Przed wydaniem pierwszego singla, wzięła udział w kampanii PETA przeciwko złemu traktowaniu zwierząt domowych. Podczas sesji pozowała z uroczymi psami. Bilbordy z wizerunkiem Estelii pojawiły się w największych miastach Stanów Zjednoczonych. Dziewczyna w dalszym ciągu wspiera finansowo schroniska w Los Angeles. 'Załamanie nerwowe i ciąża' thumb|Estella w siódmym miesiącu ciąży, Saint-TropezTuż przed wydaniem pierwszego singla promującego "Somebody Loves Somebody" Estella z grzesznej i ułożonej dziewczyny zmieniła się w zupełnie inna osobę. Wpadła w złe towarzystwo i zaczęła imprezować. Wtedy paparazzi co noc przyłapywali ją w innym klubie pod wpływem alkoholu. 15 lipca 2045 roku uwieczniono Rohde z woreczkiem białego proszku - wszyscy wtedy uznali zgodnie, że to kokaina. Po tym wydarzeniu jej rodzice i manager odseparowali dziewczynę od jej nowych znajomych i poddali terapii. Psychologowie zgodnie twierdzili, ze młoda Amerykanka cierpi na załamanie nerwowe. Świat obiegła informacja, że do takiego stanu doprowadziła ją rodzina, która widziała w niej przyszła gwiazdę wielkiego formatu i maszynkę do zarabiania pieniędzy. Estella załamała się z powodu braku dobrego materiału na debiutancka płytę i ewentualnego zawiedzenia swoich bliskich. Miesiąc później manager wokalistki ogłosił, ze jego podopieczna spodziewa się dziecka. Do dnia porodu wszyscy zastanawiali się, kto może być ojcem poczętego dziecka. Kilka dni po porodzie pod kliniką, w której urodziła Amerykanka, spotkano Dimitriego Varenkov - rosyjskiego wokalistę. Jak się okazało, to on jest ojcem małej Arabelii. Obecnie dziecko mieszka z rodzicami Estelii, a Varenkov ma prawo do widywania córki raz w tygodniu. Ciekawostki *Gdy miała piętnaście lat, została wegetarianką *Miała rozpocząć medycynę na University of California w Los Angeles, lecz zrezygnowała ze studiów, by w pełni oddać się karierze muzycznej *W dzieciństwie trenowała balet *Biegle posługuje się kilkoma językami, m.in. francuskim, niemieckim, włoskim, hiszpańskim, rosyjskim Kategoria:Amerykańskie piosenkarki